A secert affair
by writersblock23
Summary: Trudy was never the only one. This is the story of Bree and her family and how they tie in with the tribe. Please review and tell me what you think of the original characters.
1. Chapter 1

It had started so long ago, when Bree was young and stupid. She'd always had a crush on him. Martin, he was so nice and sweet, all the girls preferred Bray, but she didn't she had eyes only for Martin. She'd watch as he'd sip his coffee, in the cafe she worked at, but he never seemed to notice her, all he saw was that cow Trudy.

Bree used any excuse at all that she could, to talk to him. After a while he even began to remember her name. It wasn't long before he asked her out she, couldn't believe it when he actually said the words, he called her beautiful. There was nothing that could bring her down. The date went better than she could have ever expected. She didn't get home until the next morning.

The dance was coming up and Bree couldn't believe that she was going to dance with Martin, under the shimmering lights. A few weeks before, she was sitting in class when he started towards her she heard her heart beating faster she was actually starting to sweat, and getting butterflies in her stomach when as he got closer, it was in slow motion as he stopped at the seat in front of her, Trudy. Bree's eyes started to water, while her heart pounded even harder inside her chest and she felt her butterflies coming up her throat.

She saw his lips form the words, but didn't hear a thing as he asked. "Trudy, will you go to the dance with me."

Bree couldn't take any more of this she, bolted from the room, her heart utterly shattered, as she watch breakfast come up again. It was hopeless, as she cried there.

Bree went to the dance and she glared at Trudy the whole time, clutched in, he was supposed to notice me, dance with me. She thought bitterly to herself, Martin was head over heels for Trudy, but she never gave a second thought for Martin.

It was not too long after the dance that, Bree realised, that she was pregnant. She'd have Martin's child, she couldn't be more thrilled, and finally he'd have to notice her instead of that bitch Trudy. Bree was elated to tell him he'd take care of hers and his little baby. He was really surprised when she asked to meet him after school.

He was there and he'd brought his friend Jaffa with him that was good, Bree was standing there clutching her little sister Angela's hand for dear life. Angie was only a year younger than Bree but they had always been each others emotional crutches. Angie loved Jaffa with all her heart, it was cute really.

"Martin, I'm pregnant!" Bree practically squealed.

"How, did that happen?"

"You remember, don't you the one time we were together?"

"Yeah of course, but I'm with Trudy now, and."

"And what, I'm disposable."

"No, it's just what are we going to do?"

"It's a new world starting, I mean it will be chaotic, but won't it be empowering, to make it on our own."


	2. The start of it all

Bree couldn't believe it, Martin had started to really notice her, but he was different, more forceful and even a little mean, but he was still sweet to her. He came to her one day, "Bree, here, take this." He handed her a piece of paper.

"Martin what is it?"

"When things get too bad, this is a place, where I'll always be able to find you, and nobody else will be able to touch."

"What do you mean things get too bad?"

"You'll see, but know I'll be there regardless of how it looks from the outside. Just don't follow me, when things go as they must." He placed his hand on her stomach and kissed her forehead. They'd taken to meeting, in the shadows. Bree thought it was romantic, the secrets, nobody knew but those few that meet behind school that day.

Angie was thrilled that she was going to be an aunty, Bree's older sister Katherine on the other hand was not too thrilled, claiming she'd rip the father's throat out, for doing this to me. Kat hadn't been the same since bad things had started happening, she'd started stocking up on all sorts of strange things like, canned food and bottled water. She told them to use the taps while they still, could. Even packed bags with clothes, medicine, and anything else she said we'd need for a quick getaway. Jason Katherine's twin was more understanding; he took good care of his little sister.

Katherine had blown her top, when she found out. "What did you just say?"

"I'm pregnant," I squeaked.

"And when did this happen?"

"A little while ago, we've got it all covered."

"We?"

"Yes we, do you have a problem with that."

"I'm going to kill him. How could you this, it's irresponsible and with everything that's happening do you really think this is the best life decision!" Katherine was yelling, now that was never good.

"It'll be okay, we'll make it."

"It'll be okay, we'll make it, I'm sorry honey, but this isn't school blind optimism, won't do anything, for you, for this kid. Things are changing and it's not going pleasant. Get rid of that thing while you still can."

Bree ran to her room crying, how could she say that? Her little niece or nephew was in there and she wanted Bree to get rid of it. There was a knock at the door.

"Bree open the door."

"No, go away."

"Don't be a child."

She got up sullenly and opened the door. "You don't think I can do it, do you?"

"No, I think you can be a mother, but I want to protect you, I've protected you for all these years, and now I'm finding it a little hard to let go of."

"You'll be there."

"To the bitter end, it's going to be more difficult with the little one you realise, your giving up all the freedom in the world."

"I'll survive; I'm made up of the same things as you aren't I."

"I sure hope not, little sister, what a curse that would be." She kissed Bree's head and left.

Their family had always been tight knit, from when their mother overdosed to when their father killed himself; it was always one for all and all for one. Katherine had taken the role of head of the house, even though she was only eleven at the time, she always found enough money for them to eat and have a roof over their heads. Jason worked as well neither of them still attended school instead they went places, did things. Bree never knew where they were but they always took care of themselves. Angie loved caring for Bree always putting her hand on Bree's barely noticeable stomach.

It was a few days later, Bree was sitting in class, they were talking about evacuating. Bree didn't want to leave, what if she and Martin got separated. It was then that it happened; Bree saw it happen before her very eyes. Martin stood up on his desk and started to shout power and chaos. Those three words changed everything. He wasn't her Martin anymore. She watched as people who'd never given Martin a second thought were jumping to follow him. For the first time Bree was terrified of what was to come, and scared she be alone, he'd no longer be near.

Author's Note: I'd like to know what you think of Bree and her family.


	3. Safe no more

It had only been a couple of months since the world had descended into this madness, but they'd stuck together, Bree was safe with her family, she knew that but the outside world still scared her she was nearly eight months pregnant, how was she going to bring up a baby in this world. Martin, her sweet Martin, now went by the name of Zoot. She hadn't seen him since that day in class; she feared the locos, what they do if they found this little place that she'd hidden in. Katherine had been prepared, she knew almost exactly where people would go, what they would do, and they'd been hiding in this little building since everyone decided that they wanted a new life, though Katherine said they'd be safe she always had their things packed and them ready in case they had to make a quick escape. The food and water she'd stocked up on was useful, but sadly running out. They were rationing and scavenging, for anything to eat or store. Kat was insistent on teaching Angie how to throw a decent punch, how to make it through the streets unnoticed and how to find food. Bree was terrified to have to do this on her own, she had her family, but she wanted Martin by her side. Her Martin, that was sensitive and sweet, not this Zoot thing which was a monster wearing Martin's skin. It brought get sadness to Bree to think that she'd never see her Martin again, that her baby would never know who its father really was. She always kept that piece of paper with her though, if things ever got too bad that's, where she'd go somewhere he'd always be able to find her and no one else could touch her that's what he said at least.

There was so much for her to do with her baby coming in just over a month. There weren't any adults around, though she hoped beyond hope that she'd find a doctor, a midwife or anyone who could help. Jason was supportive regardless of how, bad things got. He and Angie were always so good to her. She hoped her baby could live like this, knowing that they were safe here where no one would find them, all warm and cosy.

It was horrid the day they came. Bree was asleep when they first spotted them; she was rudely awakened by Katherine's hand over her mouth. Barely awake she struggled, until she heard her sister whisper. "Their coming, there's about ten fifteen of them, now you and Angie are going out the back, I'll out the front and Jason will head them out around the side. I want you to grab as much of the stuff, particularly the things you'll need to survive for a few days on your own. Then the two of you are going to run like your being chased by an angry heard of locos. Do you understand?" Bree shock her head in agreement, tears began to roll down her face. "No matter what you hear, you keep running. There is an apartment not too far from here you and Angie should make it there in about half an hour, considering your condition. You hide out there, keep low, it's not a good part of town to be caught in but, you'll survive. Angie knows what to do okay. Good luck and keep yourself safe." With that Katherine planted a kiss on her forehead and was off.

Bree got up running as fast as a pregnant girl could, to the back door. Angie was already waiting, handing her a few bags. Tears still streaming down her face, Bree positioned them on her person.

"It'll be okay, Bree." Angie reassured her. As they took off, it was only really a light jog, but Bree was already getting tried. "Katherine will, take care of us. She always has and always will."

Bree couldn't keep going any longer, she needed to stop they had covered a few blocks in about ten minutes. They saw something which got their feet moving real fast, a bunch of street kids, similar to the ones that where raiding their home. There feet where pounding against the pavement harder and harder as they watched the kids coming so close, as Bree's heart threatened to leap out of her chest. Suddenly Angie grabbed her hand and pulled them left, around a sharp bend.

"Where are we going?" Bree screamed.

"Shortcut!" Angie yelled back.

They hit the main road. Katherine had always said to never go near them, but Angie knew what she was doing. Bree spared a glance back as Angie held her hand for dear life. The street kids weren't there, they were nowhere to be seen, and suddenly Bree could hear something other than her own heart, it was police sirens. They struck fear into the hearts of all. He was coming. There was no way they could out run them, when she saw those flashing lights. Angie turned to notice them as well. Nothing could save them now.

Authors note: Please review, tell me what you do or don't like. Thanks.


	4. The wait

Bree felt her heart pound against her ribs; she didn't know what to do. As she let her feet carry her. The locos were torturing them; they'd drive their car just fast enough that, Bree and Angie had to sprint, but not quite fast enough to catch, them. Bree was about to collapse from exhaustion, when she saw it their savior, it was a small building, that Katherine, had found, but it had stairs. Bree knew they'd be slowed down by their roller-skates if they had to climb them.

Bree and Angie quickly ascended the stairs, as the locos below tried to make their way up. The locos were right behind them and not at all happy. Bree had never felt anything as wonderful in her life as that door pulling open. They were barely inside when Angie was bolting the sucker shut. Bree started to cry.

"It's okay, we're okay," Angie frantically whispered. They looked around the room it was barren the place had been raided many times over, by the look of things. The windows were barred and there was a good view of the street from here. It wasn't long until the banging started. Angie threw herself against the door. "We've worked too god damn hard to let them in now." She yelled. "Bree come here and help me."

Bree could see that her baby sister was tried. She was sweating uncontrollably as she pressed her face and all her weight against the door. "Bree please, just lean your back against the door," She pleaded as tears streamed down her face. Bree had never seen this before, Angie hadn't cried since this whole thing started, she always had fate in Katherine to protect them, but she knew as well as Bree that they were on their own with a heard of angry locos on their doorstep.

"Come on Angie, they'll get tired of us soon. Maybe if we just give them the food they'll leave."

"No they won't locos, never just take things and leave, they take people with them. Look at us, we're obviously not warriors, and yet we've got a hell of a lot of food for two people. Their either going to think we are really good thieves or that, we know where some big stash is."

Bree didn't know what else to do she wanted, to comfort her, protect her but Angie wasn't a child anymore and Bree didn't know what to do. She just started to hum, like she did after their mother died. Angie joined in at least it took the constant pain of being kicked through a door.

The day passed so slowly, as they hummed there waiting for them to leave. It wasn't that long until they started putting their arms through the barred shattered windows, reaching around to grab them, one of them caught Bree's arm. Before he knew it though, his hand had been crushed by a rather hard can of beans. They stopped sticking their hands in after that. Bree and Angie had only dropped one or two cans on their nice jog through the city.

It wasn't long after that, that the kicking stopped, and the sirens sounded getting further and further away. Bree couldn't believe it they'd left they'd beaten the locos. It may have been a small victory, but beggars can't be choosers. They stayed pressed firmly against that door for a few more minutes, when Angie got up. "What are you doing, sit down. What if it's a trap?"

"That's what I'm checking out." She stood as quickly as her muscles would allow. They'd been sitting there for a few hours, Bree was sore all over. Angie crouched by the window peeking through the bars, inspecting the area. She went to undo the bolt; Bree's hand shot out and grabbed her leg for dear life.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to check if Katherine and Jason are done yet?"

"What if their still out there, hiding somewhere?"

"It's okay their gone, we'll be find."

"Please don't leave me." Bree whispered.

"It's okay, I'll be back in ten minutes, and you can even bolt the door, if it makes you feel better."

Bree wasn't happy, with this but she let go of Angie's leg. "Be safe." She said simply and sweetly.

Bree wasn't prepared for what happened next. As soon as Angie foot left the bottom stair, she was swarmed by locos, there was nothing Bree could do but watch as her little sister, was picked up and brought back up the few flights of stairs. One of them began talking from out the door, while another held a kicking and screaming Angie. "Now listen, you're going to come out here with everything, you've got in there, and then you're going to hand it to us and come like a good little girl." He nodded and the guy holding Angie put her over the railing. "Otherwise we throw your little gal pal, over the edge and take it."

"Bree don't do it!" Angie screamed.

"Come on Bree, you seem like a smart girl."

Bree had no choice, she picked up the bags unbolted the door and stepped into her worst nightmare.

"That's a good girl, boys take it all." Two men walked up and took everything she was holding. "What are you hiding under your shirt?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing." She answered quickly. Before she knew it she was on the ground, while one of them lifted up her shirt exposing her heavily pregnant stomach.

"Well someone knows how to have fun," He remarked as he let her shirt fall back over her middle. Bree couldn't do anything; she was tired beyond all belief, sweaty and captured. "The boss man said he wanted both of them alive. This one can barely walk she'll have to sit in the cruiser. The red head can walk."

Bree was helped up and to the car, there she saw him for the first time, since he'd become Zoot. For a second she thought he was actually looking in her eyes before she was shoved in the car. What laid in store for her she didn't know?

Author's note: I hope your enjoying this story as much as I am, please review.


	5. Caught

Bree stared at her feet the entire ride back to the hotel. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, even though she desperately wanted to know if he was still himself or if he was really Zoot. There was no conversation as she felt eyes staring at her.

It didn't take long for them to arrive. Angie and her were pulled out in front, as they riffled through the bags, taking anything they wanted, the food and some of their clothes. Bree was silent when they manhandled them to a small room, Angie on the other hand was far from co-operative, every few seconds, and she'd yell or scream or kick. Until she got a real pimp slap to the face almost sent her stumbling backwards.

The room they were kept in wasn't big by any standards, they had a slit which served as their window, and red walls all around, no furniture or anything else luxurious. Bree didn't care she just wanted to get off her aching feet. Most of her clothes were still with them, since Ebony didn't want them. Angie's stuff had been raided all that she had left were a shirt, a pair of denim three quarters, a red belt and her ballet shoes.

Bree sat on the floor with her head against the wall, wishing that Angie would stop pacing and hitting the wall. "What are we going to do? We're not animals; they can't do this to us. YOU HEAR ME, WE'RE NOT ANIMALS!" She screamed as she banged her fists against the door.

"Would you please, stop that, you're just going to get yourself hit again."

"What else do you want me to do?"

"Be quite while I get some sleep, okay." Bree shuffled more into her corner, trying to get comfortable.

"What if they come for us?"

"Then you'll wake me up, I suggest you sleep while you can though."

"Find," She huffed as she snuggled in next to her sister.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm protecting my new little niece or nephew."

They stayed like that for a few hours, lightly sleeping very aware of the guards walking passed, banging a stick on the door, every few hours. The commotion outside began to rise sometime early in the morning.

"Open it up," A female voice commanded from outside the door.

"We can't let you go in there alone."

"It's a pregnant girl and little ballerina, I'll be fine," The woman patronized them from outside.

"Be warned, the red head bits."

"I'll manage." The door burst open and through shot out so much light and with it in strode Ebony in her full loco kit, carrying a plate of food fresh fruit and some homemade bread. "Well I hope we all slept well, now here's how it's going to work." She said as she bit down on some bread. "I'm going to ask you some simply questions and you're going to answer, if you're good you can have some of this," She pointed at the plate of food. "If you're not so good then, well let's just say it won't be the most pleasant experience of your lives. Shall we begin, now which tribe do you belong to?"

"Go screw yourself, we don't talk to locos." Angie spat at her.

"That sounds like something a demon dog would say, do you know what we do to dogs little girl? How about you Mummy, do you know what we do to dogs? We put them down."

"We're not dogs," Bree said plainly as she looked at her feet.

"There we go, Mummy earned herself some food, come on take it." She said offering the plate to Bree; she quickly snatched up a piece of bread and began to tear into it. "That a girl. So if you're not a dog, what are you?"

"We're just street kids."

"Now I don't like it when people lie to be Mummy, I tend to do bad things to people that lie to me, so how about I ask again. What tribe do you belong to?"

"Can't you hear? We don't belong to any tribe."

"Okay prima ballerina, riddle me this how does two street kids, who are obviously not capable of holding their own or even, to steal form those who can, wind up with enough food to feed six people for a day?"

"We don't, we have someone who acquires food for us and keeps us safe."

"And where are they?"

"We don't know."

"Well ladies enjoy, your breakfast. I'll be back later and it won't be as pleasant as this chat. So I start remembering the things I'm going to ask for. Because one way or another I'll find out what I want to know." She threatened as she laid the plate on the floor.

She strode out the door in a right huff. "Don't let them sleep." She told the door man.


	6. Your true colours

Author note: Thank you more than I can express PirateJaquline, because I thought no one liked this fan fiction, I thought about just continuing it in private. I know what you mean I love Zoot, hated that they killed him off so early in the series.

Bree rocked in the corner as Angie paced around the room; Bree was petrified of what Ebony would do to them if they didn't come up with answers soon. The day was dragging on as the light got higher and higher from the slit they called a window. Bree knew, there was no escape but she still prayed for her sister or brother to help them.

There was always noise, outside the door whether it be, the guards talking or banging on the walls. She wasn't ready when they came, the door burst open and there was yelling left right and center. Bree huddled into her corner and placed her hands over her ears, she wished they let her go.

There was screaming and grabbing as Angie kicked and fought against the men trying to take her out of the room. She even took a couple of them down as Ebony shouted, "Just pick her up; you idiots can't even hold one screaming red head."

"Bree help me!" Angie screamed, that was when Bree felt hands on her shoulders, hoisting her to her feet. "Back off you bastards, don't you dare touch my sister!" Angie was hysterical at this point.

Bree was crying as they hoisted her to her feet, barely able to stand when a familiar voice, came from above her. "Leave the girl; I'll deal with her here."

"Zoot are you sure, I'd be more than happy to deal with this one, and you can try the red head."

"No I killed the harder ones more often than not, I'll make this one talk no problem, now leave us."

Bree threw herself into the corner as they manage to finally get her little sister out the door. She hoped that she'd see Angie again. The door closed behind them as everyone shuffled out of the little room. She heard the door bolts slid shut and then felt as hands slid up her shoulder. "Bree is it really you? I thought you'd be gone by now." He rubbed her shoulders as she moved her face further into the wall. He didn't stop though she felt his fingers grasp her chin and make her look at him, even though she'd shut her eyes tighter than she thought was possible. "Why won't you look at me?"

"I don't want to know, I want keep believing that somewhere under all of this is my Martin and that it's not just Zoot." Tears started to fall once again down her pale face.

She felt it as his hand slid onto her swollen stomach. "Bree look at me, I'm still who I always was."

She pried her eyes open to see Martin, even if he was still wearing his Zoot contacts he was her Martin. "I love you." She whispered so softly he'd almost have to lip read in order to know what he said.

"Me too babe, me too, you cut your hair." He said as he ran his hand through her now shoulder height hair.

"Yeah, it kept getting in the way while I had morning sickness."

"I'll get you out of here, I'll keep you safe." He promised as he kissed her forehead. She leaned up so that she could reach his lips with her own.

"How?" She mumbled against him.

"I'll take you somewhere, where I'll always be able to find you and nobody else will be able to touch you."

"Here," Bree said as she handed him the piece of paper with coordinates on it, it was a bit worse for wear after months of her constantly clutching it and refolding it.

"Yes, you'll be safe there. We're leaving tonight."

"What about Angie?"

"I'll bring her too, but you have to know I won't stay."

"No Martin you have to stay with me. I need you, we need you." She said holding her stomach.

"I'll be back, but I can't leave all this behind, I promise that you'll never have to feel alone again, I won't abandon you like they abandoned me."


	7. Promises

Bree was left all alone in her little cell block, they hadn't brought Angie back yet. Bree was getting anxious. Suddenly the door burst open, there stood Martin in full Zoot gear, she wasn't sure what was going on as he ushered her out of her cell roughly. They made their way through the hotel him clutching her arm for dear life the entire time.

When they reached whet Bree assumed was his room, she was relieved to see Angie even if she did have a few new cuts and bruises. Bree waited until the door was shut and Martin had let go of her arm before she ran and hugged her sister. "Are you okay?" Bree asked frantically as she kissed her little sisters forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just don't look so pretty at the moment. Jaffa cleaned me up real good."

"Jaffa, Angie what are you talking about?" As Bree spoke she saw a long forgotten figure step out of the shadows, blonde kinks all the way down to his shoulders.

"Hello Bree I haven't seen you in a while, but you certainly have grown." He said nodding towards her stomach, Bree had known Jaffa for years and even though he was Martins friend she always had a creepy feeling about him, the way he spoke always seemed to have a double meaning behind it.

"What's he doing here?" Bree couldn't contain her slight hysteria; if more people knew then their location wouldn't be safe.

"Jaffa is a trusted member of my tribe he will act as the go between for us when I am not able to visit. He can easily make his way to you unnoticed and is someone Angie can easily trust and get to if need be."

"I live only to serve the almighty Zoot." He said and then he left.

"He'll be coming with us to ensure your safety."

"When are we leaving Martin?"

"As soon as nightfall comes, then we will be able to make it. It's only a day and a half journey there and back; I informed Ebony that I'll be back late tomorrow night."

"Ebony knows no she can't know, she'll do horrible things to me and our baby, she loves you Martin and she won't let me or the baby get in the way of what she wants."

"All Ebony knows it that I will be leaving, I do it all the time go off on my own and not come back for hours even days sometimes and nobody cares."

"Okay, I just need to breathe this is all getting just a little stressful." Bree tried to sit and breathe regularly but her heart wouldn't stop pounding as she pictured her future.

"It's going to be okay, as long as there's breathe in my body I'll take care of you. My beautiful Bree." Martin soothed her as he put both his hands on either side of her face. "We'll make it through."

"How can this possibly work?" Bree asked simply as she looked into his beautiful blue eyes, she like them without the contacts.

"Well after we make it through tonight, you'll somewhere safe and warm where you don't have to worry about anything but our baby and I'll be there so often it will feel as though I never leave." Martin clutched her hand as he promised her the beauty that would be her life. "Is that okay Bree?"

"Yes, tell what this place is like." Bree said as tears of joy streamed down her face.

"It's a little place, where we can be alone. There's a fire place and a library full of books. I know how you like read." Martin passed the time by describing each little detail to Bree of their cozy new little home. Calming her nerves until she eventually feel asleep in his arms.

Bree heard what she thought was Angie and Martin as she started to drift off to sleep. "Promise me you'll take care of her and my little ones when I can't."

"Little one's are you planning on more than one?"

"Yes I hope to be around for some time yet and give Bree the family she always wanted."

"Then why do you need me to promise?"

"Because I know as well as you that this world is full of flash changes and one day something's going to catch up with me."

"That's why you're sending her away isn't it?"

"Bree was never meant for this kind of world," He stroked her check as she slept. "She's always been so pure and I don't want that to bring home something that could destroy her. If I could I keep her by my side always but I can't so you've got to make sure you can when that time comes."

"I promise."

Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to update but school and sport started back up.


	8. Safety

Authors Note: I am sorry beyond belief if there is anyone who has been waiting for me to update for so long, but this story just kind of slipped my mind, I started others and life got in the way, but I'm on holidays now so I hope to finish all my old stories. Look forward to more updates sooner and thank you to anyone still hanging in there reading this.

"Bree wake up." Martin shook her awake. "We need to leave now babe."

Everyone else was all ready to go, Jaffa and Angie were carrying everything that we owned plus some extra. "You okay Bree?"

"Yeah, just get going." Martin helped Bree along, holding most of her weight for her as she walked slowly behind the others.

They made their way out of the Loco's base, silently with Jaffa directing, while Martin helped Bree along, basically keeping her up right. Jaffa was quiet good at getting through the streets undetected. They had to make their way through demon dog territory, which was going to be difficult, not only were they going to be limited in how fast they could run with a pregnant girl, but also there would be a massive chase on for them in order to capture Martin. They crept in the shadows of buildings, Jaffa observing for any movement before sending Angie to make sure there wasn't any one hiding ready to ambush at the first sight of movement. Angie was essentially the decoy, although Bree wasn't pleased by this she understood why, Angie could leg it a lot faster than Martin or Jaffa and she had learnt urban running from Katherine, so she wouldn't need to stop.

Bree held her breathe as they waited for the signal from Angie that the coast was clear. It had been too long already and the night was all they had to make it out of the city, suddenly Angie's hand flashed out so white in the dark of night, they proceeded forward, and they had reached the point of no return if they looked back they were lost only forward remained for them. The night was slow as they crept through the streets Martin was there for every one of Bree's steps holding her up. With every noise in the night Bree felt her heart jump into her throat, instinctively Martin would seize her hand and give it a squeeze.

Just as the night was coming to its end did they see the tree line, they ran for it desperately Bree felt relief as they were hidden in its green sanctuary. Martin helped her to sit on a nearby tree stump. Bree watched as he walked over and shook hands with Jaffa planting a kiss on the man's head. Jaffa crouched before Bree and placed a hand on her stomach. "Good luck." He turned to leave but before he could Angie caught him in a tight hug, jumping and wrapping her legs around his waist before covering his mouth with her own. She smiled. "I wanted to do that for nearly two years."

Jaffa left and Bree sat waiting for her feet to stop aching. It came all too soon when Martin was urging her up again. "We're not safe here babe."

Angie had taken over most of the bags which Jaffa carried; she looked almost comical as she walked. Bree felt more tired than she had in her entire life as she limped through the forest. The place was beautiful as they advanced it was filled with luscious greens and pretty browns, Angie was having fun running as fast as she could and jumping over logs.

Martin led them into a small clearing and at the very edge of it was a small cottage, it had taken hours of walking in the heat but they had made to their safe place, Bree was so relieved at the sight of it. Angie raced toward it while Bree just stared in amazement. Martin helped her across, once they were inside Bree collapsed into the big bed which was located in the room closest to the door. "There's a stream not too far from here and flint rocks so you'll be able to start the fire in the fire place. There's a second bedroom back there and a bathroom if you can be bothered heating up the water to fill the bath. I've stocked the cupboards there's not much but enough for now, there should be plenty in the bags but I'll bring more when I next come." Angie went to look for the stream. Martin sat on the edge of the bed, smile at Bree.

Bree knew that her face was red and she could feel the sweat pouring off of her. "What are you smiling at?" She huffed throwing a pillow into his face.

"This." He leaned over her and kissed her lips.

Bree met him and felt excited at his touch. Until she felt warm sensations spreading down her legs. She felt down her pants for her hand to come back wet, she pulled her lips away from Martins. "Either I've just pissed my pants or…" Martin looked down in shock. Angie came back with a can in each hand; she dropped them when she saw Bree. That's when Bree felt the first contraction. She screamed in pain.


End file.
